


Dollars and Senses

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells William about his relationship with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollars and Senses

## Dollars and Senses 

#### by LilyK

Written for the TS Cliche Ficathon. My cliche was friends/family don't approve. My sense was sight.  
Thanks to Ankaree and Lyn for the beta.  
  


* * *

Angrily, Jim Ellison stood watching his father's retreating back. He kept his sight trained on the man until he disappeared from sight, a tiny dot in the distance, then vanished. With a disgusted sigh, Jim turned to his lover. 

"Come on, Chief. Let's go home." 

Blair nodded. "That did not go very well." 

"No shit," Jim muttered, unlocking the driver's door of his truck. He climbed in and reached over, unlocking Blair's side. "What are we going to do? After what he said... Well, it's pretty damned clear that he's never going to accept our relationship! Let's face it, he will never approve." 

"I'm so sorry. He didn't seem to like me much, did he?" 

With a wry glance, Jim muttered, "That's an understatement." He sighed again before grimacing. "Guess that means my inheritance is shot to hell." 

"Inheritance?" 

"Yes. My old man's worth a couple of mil." 

Blair sat up straighter. "Really? Wow. That would be -- useful. What about that nice big house? The one with the three bathrooms?" 

"Too late now." 

"Yeah," Blair said with a disappointed huff. "Too late." 

Jim glanced at Blair and said with a serious tone, "If only..." 

"What?" 

"If only something would -- happen to him. You know, before he changes the will." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" 

Jim shrugged, stopping for a red light. "Something -- like an accident. Or a heart attack. He said he's been having some heart trouble. Shouldn't be too hard to give him a bit of a -- push over the edge," Jim mused. 

"Oh. Good thought!" Blair answered. "Then you'd inherit!" 

"Half, anyway. Steven gets half, don't forget." 

Blair chewed on his lower lip. "How would we do it?" 

Jim gave Blair an amused glance. "We?" 

Nodding, Blair smiled. "We're a team, aren't we?" 

"Guess we are at that." Jim pulled onto Prospect Street and parked. Putting the gear shift lever into park, he turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. Sliding sideways, he looked seriously at Blair. "You'd help me... You know, help him -- move on?" 

Blair slid closer to Jim. "Yes, of course. We're cops. We know how crimes are investigated. We just have to be sure that however we chose to -- do it, that we cover all the bases." 

Jim reached out to play with a stray curl. "We'll be sure our plan is foolproof. Something simple. Then the money will be ours. And the old man will be out of our lives for good, the homophobic bastard." 

"He's not that bad," Blair offered weakly. 

"No? He called you a faggot. He said you did something to me to turn me into a queer. He deserves to die just for those insults, Chief. Killing him will be a pleasure." 

"It wasn't what he called me, Jim, that hurt me the most. It was what he said to you. How he insulted you. Said you were a coward and a sad excuse for a son. I know that had to really hurt." 

Jim's face turned to stone. "He's never loved me. I hate him." 

"So we're agreed?" 

"Yes." 

"When?" 

"The sooner the better." 

Walking up the steps to the loft, Jim stopped. Blair had walked up another few steps before he realized that Jim wasn't keeping up so he paused and turned. 

"Jim?" 

Jim's eyes slowly searched out his lover's. The blue in Blair's eyes sparkled like sapphires, he noticed. "I've got it!" 

"What?" 

"How to off the old man!" 

Blair's face broke into a grin. "How?" 

"We'll have sex in his living room right in front of him!" 

"Oh, cool idea! That will certainly stop the old ticker! Not to mention what a fun idea!" 

Jim ran up the steps to stop beside Blair. "Let's get ready and head on over there right now! If we can accomplish our goal tonight, so much the better!" He thought for a moment before he said, "The old man said earlier that he had a pinochle game at six. He'll be home by nine, I'd expect. He's not much for late nights, the old coot." Glancing at his watch, Jim nodded happily. "Good. We have an hour to set things up!" 

"Great! Let's do it!" 

Jim grinned evilly. "Happy to, Sandburg." 

Blair slapped Jim's arm. "You dog, you." 

"Bow wow." 

* * *

William Ellison walked into his living room and his eyes widened. "What the hell...?" 

Jim grunted a greeting to his old man. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead while rivulets of it ran down his hard chest. His hands were clamped on his lover's waist and he was buried balls deep in that body while Blair clutched at the sofa's cushions. Bent over the back, he howled his pleasure while Jim drove into the hot passage. 

"Fuck me, Jim!" Blair shouted. "Harder... Harder!" 

William took a step forward. "What are you doing?" he cried. 

Jim looked deeply into his father's eyes. He focused his sight on the pupils and was pleased to see the black pupils almost drown out the brown of the irises. Jim cast a lecherous grin and with a playful hand, patted Blair's butt cheeks. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? Anointing your sofa, Daddy dear!" 

"Stop it! Stop it!" William took two steps forward, his hand pressed over his chest. "This is an abomination!" 

Jim laughed loudly, tossing back his head while he continued to take his lover. "This is who I am! I'm a faggot! I'm a homo!" 

"No!" William shouted. "I won't have it! I tell you, I won't-" Hands clenched over his heart, William's face turned bright red before it paled to ghost white. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and he stumbled forward to his knees. 

Blair chortled with delight. "It's working!" he panted between hard thrusts of his lover's hips. "Jim! I'm going to-" 

"Come now, Chief!" Jim cried, nailing Blair's prostrate again and again while he watched his father fall to the floor. He narrowed his sight to the old man's face. William's eyes were closed and a bit of drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Jim grinned. 

"Jimmmmm!" Blair wailed, shooting onto the rich upholstered material. "God!" 

"Fuck!" Jim cried in response, coating his lover's passage with semen. "Damn!" 

Panting harshly, Jim gave himself a few moments before he pulled out of his lover's body. He walked over to his father's side and knelt down. With fingers trembling from residual excitement of hot sex and the thought of cold cash, he didn't need to touch the pulse point on his father's neck to know. 

Blair stood next to his lover and when Jim looked up into his eyes, they both smiled. "Is he...?" 

Jim nodded. "Yes. He's-" 

* * *

"Jim!" Jim struggled against the hand that held his arm. "Jim!" the voice cried again. 

"Wha...?" Jim's eyes flew open. 

"Man, are you okay? You were having a nightmare. Must have been a doozy. You were yelling something about somebody being dead!" 

"What?" Jim sat up quickly. "Dead?" 

"Yeah. You scared me!" Blair sat on the side of the bed, his eyes full of concern. 

"That was some dream!" Jim shook his head to clear it. 

"Tell me about it." 

"It's too weird... I can't talk about it." With a grimace at his sweating body, Jim asked, "What time is it?" 

Blair nodded toward the alarm clock. "Five thirty, man. Your dad will be here for dinner in an hour." 

"Dad?" 

Blair looked intently at Jim. "Are you sure you're okay? You're sweating like crazy and your face is all pale. Why don't you go and take a nice, cool shower and I'll fix you a glass of the iced tea that I've made to go with dinner." 

"My father's okay, isn't he?" Jim demanded. 

"Jim, you'd better tell me what's going on. You're acting really strange." 

"The dream..." Jim sighed and crossed his arms. 

"Are you worried?" 

"About...?" 

"About dinner. Tonight's the night. We decided, remember?" 

Jim slowly nodded. "Right. Tonight. We're telling my father about -- our relationship." 

"Yeah." Blair cast a worried glance at Jim. "Did you change your mind?" he asked, his voice tinged with disappointment. 

Jim shook his head. "No! I want him to know. You're my partner, Chief. I love you. If he can't accept our relationship, well, then... I've lived without a father for a long time. Besides," he added, reaching out to touch Blair's cheek, "it's you I can't live without." 

Blair smiled. "Thank you." 

With a pleased smile, Jim growled, "Now let me up so I can get dressed. And what smells so good?" 

"Roasted chicken. Baby potatoes and carrots. Bread stuffing." 

Grabbing clean jeans and a shirt from the closet, Jim sniffed the air appreciatively. "I'm starving!" 

Blair smiled. "So... You're okay? Is the headache gone after your nap?" 

With a nod, Jim grinned and leaned over, kissing his lover's sweet lips. "It's gone and I'm more than okay, Chief. I'm in love." 

"And your dad?" 

Jim paused. He remembered the dream and the cruel words from his father, but when he thought about William and how he would react to the news that he and Blair were a couple, he actually felt good about telling him. The relationship between father and son had been moving along quite nicely, and Jim had every confidence that William would understand how he felt about Blair. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did, so he looked into his lover's warm blue eyes and said, "My dad's going to love you. Just like I do." 

"Me, too. I love you. And it would be cool finally having a dad." 

"Then it's settled. We'll share mine." 

Blair laughed. "We'd better ask him about that first before we go and make plans to share." 

Jim just smiled. 

* * *

"Told you." Jim gave Blair a satisfied grin. 

"Smart ass," Blair retorted. "William was pretty cool. He's a nice guy." 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "You two bonded pretty quickly. In fact, for a while there, I felt like I was intruding. You guys didn't stop talking for at least an hour! Should I be worried?" 

Blair laughed. "No way. I like the father, but I love the son. I'll keep you if you don't mind." 

Jim grabbed Blair and yanked him down onto their bed. "You love me because of my money." 

Blair nodded. "How'd you guess? And just think, we'll be rich and we won't even have to kill anybody." 

Jim groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." 

"Your secret's safe with me." 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Secrets? Safe with you? Now why does that really scare me." 

Blair feigned hurt. "I can keep a secret!" 

Pulling Blair close and kissing the side of his face, Jim smiled. "I know, Chief. You've kept a lot of my secrets, and I love you for it." 

Blair blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, man." 

"Say, I'm kind of keyed up, and it's not much past ten. What do you say we take a walk over to the park and neck on one of the benches for a while?" 

"Jim, it's cold outside." 

"I'll buy you a cappuccino from the deli. That will keep you warm." 

"With whipped cream?" When Jim nodded, Blair laughed. "Okay. It's a date. I'll take the hot coffee, but I expect you to keep me warm." 

"Groovy," Jim said with a chuckle. 

Giving Jim a quizzical look, Blair rolled his eyes and grinned. "Man, sometimes you are just too weird. First, you have strange dreams about offing your dad, and now you're reverting to the sixties. I'm living in the Twilight Zone." 

Laughing together, Jim dragged Blair toward the door. Grabbing coats, hats and gloves, the two lovers left hand in hand. 

* * *

End Dollars and Senses by LilyK: chakbalam@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
